


The Summer Rain

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A Pride and Prejudice Reference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happily Ever After, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly wankless wankfic, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Eggsy and Harry are on vacation and they get caught in an unexpected rain storm.  Harry worries, Eggsy has other things on his mind.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	The Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 22 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Beyond". 
> 
> A direct sequel to [Endurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308407) and [Inconsolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329602). I promise that this fixes everything.

Eggsy shouldn’t be surprised how quickly the weather changes in the Peak District; he and Harry have been here for the entire summer and he’s experienced the full gamut of British weather, ofter in the space of an hour. When they’d left the cottage for a leisurely hike, there hadn’t been a cloud in the sky.

Around midday, a herd of evil-looking clouds rolls in and drenches everything. It’s a hot day and the brief shower feel good on Eggsy’s skin. He pulls off his cap and turns his face up to the sky, letting the warm rain wash away the sweat.

The brief storm blows off and the sun returns. Eggsy looks over at Harry, who is magnificent in his drenched white linen shirt. 

"Are you all right, darling?" Harry sounds oddly concerned.

"Yeah, I’m fine." And then it hits Eggsy and the pain he’s been carrying for so long unwinds. "Yeah, I’m pretty fucking awesome."

Harry smiles and a warmth that has nothing to do with the July heat blooms in Eggsy’s belly. "Anyone ever tell you that you look like Mr. Darcy from that Beeb production?"

Harry blinks. "No."

Eggsy bites his lip, feeling a touch coy. "You do, and you know what? I used to jerk off to the scene where Mr. Darcy came out of the lake, soaking wet. And look at you now - you’re like my fantasy come to life." 

Harry flushes dark red and Eggsy knows it’s not from the rising heat. "Shall we head back to the cottage? Maybe you can show me just what you like?"

Eggsy nods, almost giddy in anticipation. He feels like the man he once was, the man who had the courage to tell Harry Hart he loved him. The man who asked Harry to marry him.


End file.
